KC: The Continuation
by Anonymousnette
Summary: Kassidy has always admired her mother, KC Cooper. So when her mother goes off the grid, it's up to Kassidy to find her and bring her back.
1. Chapter 1: The Person

**Hi everybody! Thank you for all of your support! Before I start the story, there's something I want to annouce. I'm having an biannual story popularity contest. Over the past few months I've been keeping track of the views my story got. Whichever story gets the highest amount of views over the past six months gets a percentage sign in the description. However, since I just started this story, I will make an exception. If this story gets more views than any other story this month, then it will be the winner. I will post the progress as often as I can. This contest will end at the end of the month. I know this might become repetitive, but I wanted to say who the person really was at the end. Sorry it's so late! School has been keeping me busy.**

A man walked down the park holding a folder with a certain file in it. A hooded figure peeked out from behind a tree.

"Enemy target in sight," the person said.

"Okay, make sure we get the file," said another voice, "And don't try anything reckless."

"Oh come on! It's not like I'm going to steal a helicopter or something," the person said again.

"I don't know, you remind me a lot of her," the other voice said. The person sighed and shut the device off. The person followed the target all the way to a field. The person saw the man handing another man a file.

"Hey! Look over there!" said the other man.

"Shazbot!" the person said. The first man ran towards the person. The person punched the man in the face, knocking him out. Then, the second man grabbed the person's arm. The person yanked the arm out, and slammed into the man, also knocking him out. The person drew back her hood, to reveal her black braids.

The man was walking around his prison cell. The glass wall separated him from the gray metal room on the other side. A girl wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt and black pants entered. Her black braids hung past her shoulders. She looked at him fiercely.

"Where's my mother?!" she said.

"You're just a kid," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Haven't you heard of a 15 year old spy?" she retorted back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conflict

Kassidy walked down the hallway of the Organization. She had been so close, yet the man wouldn't tell her anything. Her mother and father were still off the grid.H

"How did the interrogation go?" the head of the organization, Agent Johnson, asked.

"I couldn't get anything out of him! Not about my parents, my aunt, my uncle, anything!" she exclaimed. She sighed. "What about the file?"

"Kassidy, with all of that information in that file, it could be weeks to sort it all out," said Agent Johnson, "In the meantime, some of us have talked about suspending the search for them."

"What? You mean they're on their own?" Kassidy asked.

"I'm afraid so," Agent Johnson said.

"But, my mom's the best agent in the Organization! And my dad's the first Native American spy in the Organization," Kassidy said, "You can't just give up on them!"

"I'll let you know if we decide to resume the search," Agent Johnson said, " But for now, go home, catch up on your school work."

* * *

Kassidy slammed her locker with all of her might. She couldn't believe they would give up so easily.

"Well, looks like somebody's upset," a familiar voice said. Her cousin Miranda walked up to her locker. She had light brown skin from a black father and a white mother, but that was just the beginning of the similarities. She had black hair like her father, but it was wavy like her mother's. She had her mother's blue eyes, but was near sighted like her father. She had glasses, but preferred contacts.

"I'm just so mad that they cancelled the search!" Kassidy said, "It's not fair! They're our parents! They shouldn't give up so easily!"

"They haven't had a lead in two weeks since they went missing," Miranda said, "But that doesn't mean that we can't start looking." Miranda put her hands on Kassidy's shoulders and looked her directly into the eyes. "Don't worry, we will find KC Cooper."

* * *

"Grandma, Grandpa, we're home!" Kassidy called out. Ever since their parents went off the grid, they've been living with their grandparents, who were also spies.

"We brought donuts!" Miranda said. They had bought donuts after school in hopes of cheering them up.

"In the kitchen!" their grandpa cried out. They peeked into the kitchen. Their grandparents were dressed in black and surrounded by spy gear.

"Grandma, what's with all of the spy stuff?" Kassidy asked.

"We're going to look for your parents," their grandma, Kira Cooper, said.

 _ **Okay, so I paired KC with a Native American. I thought that a Native American could be a spy. And don't worry, I'll talk about how this benefited the Native Americans in later chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean?" Kassidy asked.

"We heard that they suspended the search," their grandpa, Craig said, "So, we're going to take it into our own hands."

"And we better get to it," said a voice, "I don't know why they never bothered to take me along." They turned around. Standing there was their robot "aunt", Judy. Kassidy looked on the picture on the mantle and the robot that stood before them now and thought about what years of upgrading had done. Instead of the little pom POM's on her head, she now had an afro. The upgrade had also increased her height and made her look more like an adult. She was also wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath it and black jeans with a belt. She also wore black high top sneakers.

"Hello Aunt Judy," Kassidy said.

"Don't give me any of that sass young lady," Judy said.

"Did they try triangulating their location?" Miranda asked.

"They were moving when their signals went out," Judy said.

"We were thinking of looking where they disappeared and see if we could find any clues," Kira said.

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right back!" Miranda said as she ran upstairs. A few minutes later, she came back carrying four bags, like the kind of bags used at the dry cleaners. Like her parents, she loves fashion, as well as technology.

"Miranda, I really don't think this is the time for fashion," Kassidy said.

"These aren't just outfits," Miranda said, "Watch this." She pressed a button on a pack that was on her pants. Her outfit turned silver. She pulled on her hood and disappeared.

"Miranda?" Kassidy asked.

"I'm invisible," Miranda said.

"You made an invisibility suit?" Craig asked.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Kira asked in amazement, "You've just changed stealth missions in the Organization forever!"

"Well, it's never really been tested before," Miranda said, "Well, it has been tested, but every time it's been tested it always have a few kinks in it, and it may not be kink free yet."

"Well, what a better time to test it but now?" Judy said. Before anyone could protest, she was already out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The Message

**Hey everyone! It's time for the second part of my biannual story contest! Over the past year I've been keeping track of the views my stories got. Whichever story gets the highest amount of views over the past year gets a star in the description. I will post the progress as often as I can. This contest will end at the end of the month.**

Kassidy came across an alley with the rest of her family behind following behind her.

"We're nearing the coordinates now," Judy said.

"Alright everybody, suits on," Craig said.

"Wait," Miranda said, "Don't you think their communications went out for a reason?"

"She's right," Kassidy said, "We should test it first."

"Alright, alright," Craig said as he took out a gadget.

"Craig!" Kira exclaimed.

"Oh, it's from the 90s. There's an upgraded version of it!" Craig replied, "Nobody will miss it." He tossed the gadget gently, and nothing happened.

"Alright, all clear," Kassidy said. They looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then turned on their suits and pulled their hoods on. They creeped down the alley until they reached the gadget. Craig picked it up and tossed it again, but this time it spurred sparks, and died.

"They set up a barrier that disables any technology!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Um, according to my sonar, a signal just went up from where the gadget is," Judy said. Suddenly, two men came out and started looking around.

"Nobody make a sound," Kira whispered. Suddenly, Kassidy's bracelet started to go off. The men turned in their direction and fired their lasers. The Cooper family scattered.

"I thought you said the barrier disabled technology!" Craig exclaimed as he summer saulted to avoid a laser and started firing back.

"They must be targeted on the Organization's gadgets!" Miranda said. Kassidy ran to a huge trashcan that was near one of the walls, praying it wasn't Agent Johnson. She hid behind it, took off her hood, and opened her bracelet.

"What?!" she exclaimed as an image popped up, clearly annoyed that she would get a call in the middle of a mission, or should she say fight now. A women with frizzy brown popped up in the hologram.

"Kassidy?" she asked.

"Mom!" Kassidy exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"I'm in some sort of mansion, I don't exactly know where though. Look, Uncle Ernie was able to fix my bracelet, but he didn't have time to make it work for more than a few minutes, so listen carefully." KC paused. "Is that laser fire I hear in the background?"

Great, Kassidy thought. "Uh... no?"

"Kassidy..."

"So I'm on a mission." Kassidy didn't quite feel like saying more at the moment. "Now what were you saying? Something about listening carefully to something?"

KC rolled her eyes. "As much as I like to ask, we don't have much time. Now, your aunt, uncle, father and I have been captured by The Alternate. They want information about a new weapon that the Organization's building."

"What?" This was the first Kassidy had ever heard of this. Not even her parents' late night whispers had indicated this. Then she remembered what she overhead them talking about the night before they disappeared.

* * *

 _It was one of those nights again. Kassidy just couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. This seemed to happen more often now that she had became a spy. As she lied in bed, she overheard her parents talking down stairs._

 _"They want us to investigate something, something that could apparently ruin the Organization's plans," her mother said._

 _"Wait, what plans?" her father asked._

 _"Apparently The Alternate found out about the new weapon that the Organization's building."_

 _"You mean the one that we were trusted to protect?"_

 _"Yep, look, I'm not sure about this, with Kassidy and Miranda still being new to the Organization..." Kassidy had never heard her mother like this before. Usually her mother was so strong and confident, but now Kassidy heard doubt in her voice._

 _"Don't worry KC, you said it would just be an investigation, right? Ernie and Marissa will be with us, and Ernie can track anything. It's simple, we go when Kassidy and Miranda are at school and be back by dinner." Kassidy got out of bed and tried to sneak towards the door to hear them better, but she tripped over something and THUD! Crashed into the floor at full force. She looked back to see what she had tripped over. She should've listened to her mother when she said not to leave her soccer ball lying around._

 _"What was that?" her father exclaimed._

 _"I'll go check on Kassidy," her mother answered. Kassidy quickly put the soccer ball back where it was, ran to bed, and pulled the covers over her. She heard her mother walk up the stairs and open the door into the room._

 _"How many times do I have to tell her to put away her soccer ball?" she heard her mother asked. Hopefully, she didn't get too suspicious. Soon, Kassidy felt a kiss on her cheek, and heard her mom walking out of the room. Little did she know that this was probably the last kiss she would ever receive._

* * *

"It's highly classified," KC said, "The only thing we know about it is that it's being built and could possibly turn the tide."

"KC! We're gonna have company!" shouted a voice.

"Look, they're coming, we don't have much time left," KC continued as her hologram flickered, "Tell this to the Organization, make sure they know, and we'll try to meet up with them as soon as we get out of here. And if we don't Kassidy, there's one thing I want to tell you..."

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" another voice shouted, but this voice sounded deeper and more gruff than the last one. Then a man came out and tried to grab KC, but then KC yanked out of his grip and kicked him in the stomach. Then the hologram was replaced by static, the disappeared completely.

"Mom!" Kassidy exclaimed. As much as she would try to get in touch with her mom or run to where ever she was, Kassidy knew deep inside what she needed to do. She put her hood back on and walked out from the garbage can.

"We need to go back now. I found a clue!" she shouted.

"Behind the garbage can?" Kira questioned.

"Let's just say I got a message, I'll explain more later!" Kassidy ran towards the opening of the alley. The others, knowing they couldn't leave her, followed her.


	5. Chapter 5: The Obstacle

**Hello everyone, hope you're ready for another chapter of this story!** **Anyways, in my contest, Once Upon a Time Season 7 is the winner! Thanks for reading everyone!**

Kassidy paced back and forth across the floor that connected the living room and the kitchen.

"Kassidy, can you play that message again?" Miranda asked. When they got back from the alley, Kassidy explained about the hologram message her mom sent her. Miranda had her plug her bracelet into her computer to try and get their location. Now, Kassidy walked to the computer and replayed the message. "weeksgot the location! The problem is that it's practically in the middle of nowhere, and all that's showing is a ranch house."

"My mother said she was in some kind of mansion," Kassidy said. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Any luck so far?" Kira asked as she walked in.

"Nothing makes any sense so far, unless..." Kassidy answered. "Miranda, remember that article about underground mansions we read about in school?"

"Of course!" Miranda exclaimed. "Large enough to hold operations, but nobody's the wiser!"

"What are you girls even talking about?" Kira asked.

"Miranda managed to locate our parents," Kassidy said.

"Really?!" Kira exclaimed as she walked over to Miranda's computer screen. Her face fell a bit. "In that tiny house?"

"Underground mansions often have one floor on top, while the rest of the floors are underground," Kassidy explained. "You can build it in the middle of nowhere and no one would know that there are other floors underneath it."

"Miranda, see if you can zoom out a bit and get an idea on where the mansion is," Kira said. Kassidy watched as Miranda zoomed out using the scroll wheel on her mouse.

"Look!" Miranda said as she stopped scrolling. "Pine Ridge Reservation. Isn't that where Uncle James used to live?"

"Yeah, it's in South Dakota," Kassidy answered.

"We can't just book a flight to South Dakota!" Kira exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kassidy asked.

"Because the Organization can track our credit cards. Then they'll know we were searching for your parents even though they said not to," Kira said. "We could get in trouble for that."

"Miranda and I convinced the Organization to look for them once, we can do it again," Kassidy confidently stated.

Kira sighed s if she knew she'd been defeated. "Fine, but I'm coming with you."

* * *

"So, that's how it happened," Kassidy said. Once she had showed up and told the Organization that she had gotten a message from KC, they had called a meeting.

"Let's get them straight," Johnson said. "You were sitting in your living room, when you received a message from your mother."

"Yep," Kassidy said.

"And now you want us to help you book a plane to South Dakota, to see if the Native Americans of Pine Ridge reservation have seen anything suspicious, and investigate what could be an underground mansion."

"Exactly," Miranda said.

"We can't use our resources for things we can't be sure about, especially for a search that we called off," Agent Johnson said. "Now, we have been talking about if and when we're going to start up the search again, and we realized that there's a possibility that they may having sided with the Alternate."

"What?!" Kira exclaimed. "Agent Johnson, I know my own kids. They wouldn't turn on us. They've worked with the Organization for years!"

"I know, but two weeks and now we get a lead? It seems kind of suspicious," Agent Johnson said.

"But the message..." Miranda started.

"Could very well be a fake to lure you into a trap," Agent Johnson interrupted. "Look, we would've disavowed them if Kassidy hadn't convinced us to search for them."

"In my defense, I did come up with with some pretty good reasons," Kassidy said.

"The point is, that we can't continue to use resources on them," Agent Johnson continued. "Especially if they did turn."

Kira glared at Johnson. "Well I hope you're happy now. Come on Kassidy, Miranda, let's go." The threesome walked out of the room.


End file.
